The present invention relates to a card-type electronic key, and more particularly, to a card-type electronic key including a verification code pattern, which is formed by through holes or recesses, and a concealment film, which conceals the verification code pattern.
For a vehicle (subject) such as an automobile, there is a demand for a higher level of security (safety) and improved convenience for the vehicle user. An electronic key system of the prior art includes a portable electronic key, which is held by the user, and a communication controller, which is arranged in a vehicle. In the electronic key system bidirectional wireless communication is performed between the portable electronic key and the communication controller. When ID verification is established through wireless communication, the doors are allowed to be locked and unlocked, and the engine is allowed to be started (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-142886).
The user of the electronic key system may automatically control an on-vehicle device without the need for performing a manual operation with a mechanical key. Further, the security level of the vehicle is improved since the establishment of electromagnetic ID verification is a requirement for enabling vehicle control.
An electronic key is normally driven by a battery. However, under an abnormal or emergency situation such as when the battery of the electronic key or the battery of the vehicle becomes drained, the electronic key system of the prior art cannot perform electromagnetic ID verification. For this reason, an electronic key includes an emergency mechanical key. The emergency mechanical key is inserted into a lock, which is arranged on the vehicle, so that the lock performs mechanical ID verification with the mechanical key. When this ID verification is established, the control of an on-vehicle device (external device), which is arranged on the vehicle, is enabled.
Nowadays, there is a demand for card-type electronic keys. A card-type electronic key may be held in a wallet or a card case in the same manner as a credit card or a driver's license and has a high level of portablility.
Emergency mechanical keys for card-type electronic keys have been proposed in the prior art (refer to, for example, Utility Model Registration No. 3090369). For example, as shown in FIG. 8, a card-type key 100 includes a card key 101 and a case 102. The card key 101 functions as a mechanical key and includes a verification code pattern formed by a plurality of through holes 101a. Further, the card key 101 is pivotal about a pivot pin 103 to be movable into and out of the case 102.